Belaraniel Zurück nach Hause
by Haldir o Loriien
Summary: Ein Mädchen kehrt nach Jahrhunderten zurück nach Lorien...
1. Die Ankunft

Titel: Belaraniel – Zurück nach Hause  
  
Untertitel: Die Ankunft  
  
Author: Nic/ Haldir o Loriien  
  
Email: Nic@naxa-noon.net  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warning: gibbet nix  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien...mir gehört nix ausser vielleicht Bela und alle weiblichen Charas...p  
  
A/N: Diese Story hab ich eigentlich nur für Kasu geschrieben, da der Chara Mara an sie angelehnt ist... die Sty ist nicht wirklich gut, ausserdem schreib ich eigentlich lieber Slash, aber naja...es hat mich halt mal wieder überkommen...p  
  
Belaraniel flüsterte ihrem Pferd immer wieder dieselben Worte zu.  
  
„Noro lim...noro lim..."  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und entdecke Elrohir, der versuchte sie einzuholen. Sie verlagerte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne, wo schon die Grenzen Lothloriens zu sehen waren. Wie sehr sie sich doch auf ihr zu Hause freute. Nach schier endlosen Jahren sollte sie endlich ihren Vater wieder sehen.  
  
Sie war nun über 200 Jahre in Bruchtal gewesen. Damals als sie ging war sie noch ein kleines Kind und verstand nicht wirklich wieso sie gehen musste. Aber als dann die ersten Jahre vergangen waren, wurde ihr klar dass ihr Vater es nur gut gemeint hatte.  
  
Auch wenn dieser sich sicherlich etwas anderes vorgestellt hatte. Belaraniel sollte lernen wie sich eine richtige Elbe zu verhalten hatte, aber anstatt sich in Bruchtal an Arwen zu halten, verbrachte sie ihre Zeit meistens bei Elladan und Elrohir. Die Zwillinge waren ihr in den letzten Jahren gute Freunde geworden, auch wenn sie glaube dass es für die beiden etwas mehr war.  
  
Ja sie war schön, zumindest sagte das alle anderen. Sie selber konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Ihre braunen Haare fielen über ihre Schulter, und wurden nur durch die Kapuze ihres Umhangs verdeckt, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ja sie hatte braune Haare, was eigentlich recht ungewöhnlich für die Elben Lothloriens war, aber ihre Mutter kam aus Bruchtal und sie hatte wohl mehr von ihr geerbt.  
  
Elladan sagte immer ihre Augen hätten die Farben Lothloriens und würden strahlen wie die die Sterne. Sie waren sehr dunkeln, aber man konnte deutlich braune und grüne Flecken darin entdecken. Aber sie selbst war nicht zufrieden mit sich, aber wer war das schon. Nun waren sie an der Grenze des Goldenen Waldes angelangt und sie zügelte ihr Pferd.  
  
„Elrohir wo bleibst du denn?"  
  
Sie lachte als sie den Elben hinter sich ansah.  
  
„Das war unfair, du hast betrogen"  
  
„Achso hab ich das?"  
  
Sie lachte noch mal, dann wendete sie ihr Pferd und ritt in den Wald.  
  
„Bela, du weißt das die Wachen dich sicher nicht erkennen werden!?"  
  
„Ja, aber dafür bist du doch bei mir..."  
  
Sie sah nochmals über ihre Schulter, und als sie wieder nach vorne sah, entdeckte sie gerade noch die Pfeile vor sich. Erschrocken zog sie an den Zügeln, was ihr Pferd dazu brachte zu scheuen. Unsanft wurde sie auf den Boden geschleudert, und die Kapuze rutschte ihr nun gänzlich über das Gesicht.  
  
Sie sah nichts mehr, aber vernahm bald Elrohirs Stimme.  
  
„Ich bin Elrohir Elronds Sohn und bringe Kunde aus Bruchtal, außerdem geleite ich Lady Belaraniel zurück in ihre Heimat."  
  
Bela kam sich langsam etwas dämlich vor, denn niemand schien ihr aufhelfen zu wollen, gerade da erblickte sie eine Hand.  
  
„Verzeiht mir My Lady, aber wir haben euch nicht erkannt."  
  
Sie kannte diese Stimme, ja sie kannte sie nur zu gut und mit einem Ruck schlug sie die Hand weg die zu dieser Person gehörte.  
  
„Jaja ich weiss, bei euch ist alles nur ein versehen was mit mir zu tun hat, nicht war Hauptmann?"  
  
Langsam erhob sie sich selber und richtete ihre Kleidung. Wie gut dass sie sich doch für Leggins und Tunika entschieden hatte, denn mit einem Kleid hätte sie nie allein aufstehen können. Langsam schob sie die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf und sah Haldir wütend an.  
  
„Bei euch ist ja alles nur ein versehen..."  
  
Sie sah ihn noch einmal an und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Pferd. Sie stieg auf und sah zum Hauptmann hinab.  
  
„Wir finden den Weg schon allein..."  
  
Dieser schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich bringe euch persönlich zu Galadriel..."  
  
Belaraniel nickte leicht, dann ritt sie weiter.  
  
Haldir musste sich beeilen, schnell ließ er sich sein Pferd bringen und ritt den beiden Elben hinterher.  
  
Er kannte diese Elbe nicht, zumindest glaubte er es, aber sie schien ihn zu kennen.  
  
Langsam ließ er das eben geschehene vor seinen Augen Revue passieren.  
  
Er stand auf seinem Posten und sah der zweite Reiter herannahen, stumm ließ er seine Wachen Posten beziehen und ging dann selber in Position. Als sie aus ihren Verstecken kamen waren die beiden Reiter sehr überrascht, aber er musste wirklich lachen als er sah wie der eine von seinem Pferd rutsche. Es sah aber auch zu witzig aus.  
  
Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf den zweiten und erkannte Elrohir. Er ging auf ihn zu, und als dieser das Wort ergriff brauchte Haldir einen Moment um umzusetzen was dieser gesagt hatte. Belaraniel? Sie war eine Elbe, langsam näherte er sich ihr und bot ihr seine Hand an.  
  
Dann schlug diese jedoch seine Hand zurück und er sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Jaja ich weiss, bei euch ist alles nur ein versehen was mit mir zu tun hat, nicht war Hauptmann?"  
  
Ihre Worte drangen nur langsam in seinen Geist und er zog die Stirn kraus.  
  
Dann richtet sie ihre Kleidung und schob die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf. Er sah sie musternd an, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern sie schon mal gesehen zu haben. Doch sie kam aus Lothlorien, also musste er sie eigentlich kennen. Aber wieso war sie so wütend auf ihn? Was hatte er ihr getan? Irgendetwas musste jedoch vorgefallen sein...  
  
Haldir trieb seinen Hengst an und ritt nun neben der jungen Elbe. Er sah sie musternd von der Seite an.  
  
„Sagt mir was habe ich getan, das ihr so verärgert seid?"  
  
Belaraniel sah ihn nun verletzt an.  
  
„Wenn ihr es selber nicht mehr wisst, ich werde es euch nicht verraten, irgendwann werdet ihr es schon wieder wissen."  
  
Elrohir sah Haldir mitleidig an, jedoch wusste er genau was mit ihr los war.  
  
Bald waren sie in Caras Galadhon angelangt und Bela sah verzaubert auf das sich vor ihr auftuendes Elbenreich. Zu lange war sie fort gewesen und nun konnte sie endlich wieder ihrem Heimat sehen.  
  
Sie ritt schneller und Elrohir und Haldir hatten Mühe mit ihr mitzuhalten. Endlich waren sie angekommen und wurde gleich von einigen Elben umlagert. Ihre Pferde wurden in den Stall geführt und Haldir führte sie den Weg hinauf zu Galadriels Talan.  
  
Als Elrohir und Belaraniel schließlich im Raum standen kam Galadriel und lächelte die beiden an.  
  
„Elrohir, es freut mich dich endlich wieder einmal hier zu haben. Ich hoffe ihr bringt keine schlechten Nachrichten?"  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich soll euch lediglich von Vater ausrichten dass der angekündigte Besuch sich um etwa eine Woche verschieben wird und ich solange hier verweilen werde, das heißt wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.  
  
Belaraniel sah Elrohir bei diesen Worten glücklich an. Sie freute sich das sie ihren Freund nun noch länger bei sich haben würde.  
  
Galadriel nickte.  
  
„Das sind gute Nachrichten und natürlich darfst du dich hier aufhalten..."  
  
Dann wandte sie sich an Belaraniel.  
  
„Belaraniel, Belandos Tochter, es freut mich dich wieder in unseren Landen zu wissen. Ich hoffe die Zeit in Bruchtal ist nicht zu langsam vergangen aber auch nicht zu schnell so dass ihr einiges lernen konntet."  
  
Belaraniel verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
„Ja Herrin es war eine wunderbare Zeit in Bruchtal aber trotzdem bin ich froh endlich wieder die Schönheit meine Heimat zu erleben, auch wenn ich auf manche Dinge lieber verzichten würde."  
  
Bei diesen Worten warf sie einen Seitenblick auf Haldir der sie immer noch musternd ansah.  
  
Galadriel lachte und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
  
„Ja alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile, aber manchmal brauchen wir etwas Zeit um abzuwägen was wirklicht gut und was schlecht ist."  
  
Belaraniel sah sie leicht verwirrt an, nickte dann jedoch.  
  
„Nun dann ich denke ihr werdet euch erst einmal ausruhen wollen und du Belaraniel sicherlich deinen Vater begrüßen, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend beim Empfang."  
  
Die beiden nickten und verließen dann den Talan. Haldir folgte ihnen noch immer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alsoo.... Das war das erste Chap, also zur Erklärung vielleicht, ich schreibe normalerweise eher Slash und RPS, aber irgentwie hat es mich eine Nacht überkommen und ich habe diese Sty geschrieben, die eigentlich aus einem RPG entstanden ist...naja...was solls, ich wär froh wenn ihr mir ne kleine Review hinterlassen würdet...*grinz* Auch wenn es net positiv sein sollte... *knuddlz* Nic aka. Haldir o Loriien 


	2. Rückkehr nach Hause?

Titel: Belaraniel – Zurück nach Hause  
  
Untertitel: Rückkehr nach Hause?  
  
Author: Nic/ Haldir o Loriien  
  
Email: Nic@naxa-noon.net  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: noch keines  
  
Warning: gibbet nix  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien...mir gehört nix ausser vielleicht Bela und alle weiblichen Charas...  
  
A/N: Diese Story hab ich eigentlich nur für Kasu geschrieben, da der Chara Mara an sie angelehnt ist... die Sty ist nicht wirklich gut, ausserdem schreib ich eigentlich lieber Slash, aber naja...es hat mich halt mal wieder überkommen...  
  
„Was willst du denn noch? Hast du nichts zu tun?"  
  
Belaraniel war stehen geblieben und sah ihn nun finster an.  
  
Haldir hatte noch nie ein solches Verhalten sich gegenüber erlebt. Er war schließlich schon 2000 Jahre alt und immerhin Hauptmann Lothloriens, was nahm dieses „Kind"sich heraus so mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
Er drehte sich um und verschwand. Belaraniel lächelte erleichtert, aber Elrohir stellte sich zu ihr.  
  
„Du bist ein wenig zu hart zu ihm."  
  
„Wieso? Er hat mir damals schließlich auch sehr wehgetan..."  
  
Sie sah ihn traurig an.  
  
„Ja das hat er sicherlich, aber dennoch ist das kein Grund ihn so zu behandeln, immerhin weiss er nicht einmal genau wieso du dich so ihm gegenüber verhältst..."  
  
Belaraniel nickte, dann nahm sie Elrohirs Hand und ging voran.  
  
„Ich möchte dass du meinen Vater kennen lernst..."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, er schluckte nur.  
  
Als die beiden bei dem Talan ankamen und hinaufstiegen wurde Elrohir Nervös. Er wusste nicht wie er es aufnehmen sollte das sie ihn ihrem Vater vorstellen wollte, aber er wollte sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen.  
  
Schon lange hatte er mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie, aber er wusste auch dass es ihr nicht so ging. Das machte ihn traurig aber trotzdem war er glücklich darüber ihr Freund sein zu dürfen.  
  
Plötzlich ließ sie seine Hand los und lief auf einen Elben zu.  
  
„Ada!"  
  
Die umarten sich herzlich und Elrohir kam sich irgendwie Fehl am Platz vor.  
  
„Meine Kleine, du bist so erwachsen geworden und so wunderschön..."  
  
Dann sah er an ihr vorbei auf Elrohir.  
  
„Wie ich sehe hast du jemanden mitgebracht."  
  
„Ada das ist Elrohir, Elronds Sohn."  
  
Belando ging auf ihn zu und musterte ihn.  
  
„Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen und wie ich sehe hat meine Tochter eine Gute Wahl getroffen."  
  
Belaraniel sah ihn verwirrt an, dann verstand sie.  
  
„Ähm, nein Vater wir...wir sind nur Freunde...wirklich..."  
  
Belando grinste und ging dann wieder zu seiner Tochter.  
  
„Aber ja... nun lass mich dir dein neues zu Hause zeigen, du bist inzwischen zu Alt um noch bei mir zu wohnen."  
  
Sie riss vor Verwunderung die Augen auf.  
  
„Einen eigenen Talan? Wo?"  
  
Bevor ihr Vater antworten konnte ergriff sie wieder das Wort.  
  
„Aber vorher müssen wir Elrohir noch ins seine Gemächer bringen, er sollte sich auch etwas ausruhen."  
  
Belando nickte.  
  
„Das wird kein Problem sein, denn deine Gemächer befinden sich ganz in der Nähe".  
  
So gingen sie los und bevor sie sich versahen waren sie wirklich nahe am Palast. Sie sah ihren Vater fragend an, denn sie verstand es nicht ganz, aber ihr neues zu Hause war ein Zimmer im Palast.  
  
„Was soll das? Wieso?"  
  
„Galadriel möchte es so und ich finde es auch besser, außerdem liegen eure Zimmer nicht sehr weit auseinander..."meinte er mit einem Zwinkern.  
  
Belaraniel wurde rot, was dachte ihr Vater nur von ihr, doch bevor sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzten konnte war sie allein in ihrem neuen Zimmer.  
  
Sie sah sich um, ihre alten Sachen waren nur teilweise hier. Manche Spielsachen von damals, und als sie in den Schrank sah war dieser über und über mit neuen Kleidern gefüllt.  
  
„Kleider...wie immer...wieso müssen wir auch immer Kleider tragen..."  
  
Grummelnd sah sie sich manche davon an, ja es war wirklich schön, wenn man auf einem Fest war und die Elben einen bewundernd ansahen, aber ansonsten bevorzugte sie ihre jetzigen Kleider. Sie konnte so viel besser reiten und der Bogen ließ sich viel leichter tragen.  
  
Nun sah sie auf. Ihr Bogen, ja sie hatte ihn versteckt, da sie wusste das ihr Vater es nie erlauben würde, aber nun, sie ging zu ihrem Gepäck das von den Stalljunge hierher gebracht worden war. Langsam wickelt sie das größte Stück aus und endlich hatte sie ihn wieder. Ihren Bogen, der den Elladan und Elrohir ihr geschenkt hatten nachdem sie die erste Prüfung bestanden hatte.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir. Ja ihre Freunde, wieso dachte ihr Vater nur da wäre mehr? Sie verstand es nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie legte den Bogen zur Seite und sich selbst aufs Bett. Dann schloss sie die Augen.  
  
*Nur eben ausruhen...* dachte sie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir lief unruhig durch den Palast. Er war wütend ja wirklich wütend was dachte sich dieses Kind eigentlich. Nicht genug dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, nein sie verspottete ihn auch noch. Langsam ging er in sein Gemach und legte sich aufs Bett.  
  
Woher kannte er sie nur? Sie war Belandos Tochter, ja aber er erinnerte sich kaum an sie. Es waren immerhin 200 Jahre vergangen seitdem sie hier gelebt hatte. Er schätze sie auf etwa. 250 Jahre, was heißen würde das sie noch sehr jung war als sie ging. Aber das ist sie jetzt auch noch... verdammt wieso weiss er es nicht mehr.  
  
Aber er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit zum überlegen, bald würde das Fest beginnen und er musste sich noch umziehen, vorher wollte er ein Bad nehmen und so rief er einige Dienstelben die die Wanne füllten.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich ins heiße Wasser sinken, aber selbst dort dachte er noch nach.  
  
„Verdammt!"schrie er, was sogar die Dienstelben dazu brachte den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Belaraniel erwachte erst viel später wieder. Es war schon dunkel draußen und Musik drang an ihr Ohr.  
  
*Oh nein du verschläfst noch das Fest!*  
  
Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zum Baden so goss sie sich lediglich etwas kühles Wasser in die Schale und wusch sich schnell, dann ging sie zum Schrank und suchte sich eines der Kleider heraus. Sie nahm ein weinrotes, das oben eng und unten sehr weit geschnitten war. Er hatte weit schwingende Ärmel und eine kleine Schleppe, dann versuchte sie sich mit müh und Not die Haare zu bändigen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies. Erst recht nicht mit diesen Ärmeln. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
„Herein?"  
  
Sie sah gespannt zur Tür und als diese sich öffnete blickte sie eine blonde Elbe neugierig an.  
  
„Degîl?"Belaraniel fragte ungläubig, aber als die angesprochene nickte sprang sie schnell auf.  
  
„Ich glaube es nicht!"  
  
Die beiden umarmten sich stürmisch. Als Kinder waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen, bis sie schließlich Lothlorien verlassen musste. Sie hatte nicht daran geglaubt dass diese noch hier weilen würde.  
  
„Ich habe erst gerade gehört das du angekommen bist und musste dich einfach sehen, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Belaraniel lächelte, so gern sie ihrer Freundin die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollte, sie wollte auf keinen Fall das Fest verpassen, so trafen sie ein kleines Abkommen, Degîl machte ihr die Haare zurecht, während Belaraniel ihr von den letzten Jahren erzählte. Natürlich erwähnte sie auch Elladan und Elrohir, und Degîl sah sie neugierig an.  
  
„Sind die beiden wirklich Zwillinge? Und kann man sie nicht voneinander unterscheiden? Sehen sie wirklich so gut aus, wie es überall erzählt wird?"  
  
Bel lachte, doch geduldig beantwortete sie jede Frage.  
  
„Ja sie sind Zwillinge, aber wenn man sie länger kennt, dann kann man sie unterscheiden. Sie sind in Wirklichkeit so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, nicht vom aussehen, sondern vom Charakter. Sie dachte an ihre Freunde, ja sie waren wirklich unterschiedlich. Elladan war immer viel ruhiger und sensibler als sein Bruder. Elrohir war ein mutiger Krieger und wurde deswegen auch mit ihr geschickt.  
  
„Und wenn du wissen willst wie er aussieht, dann sollten wir langsam zum Fest, denn dort wartet er sicher schon."  
  
Degîl bekam große Augen.  
  
„Er ist hier? Worauf warten wir dann noch..."  
  
Schnell befestigte sie die letzte Strähne aus Belas Haaren dann spurtete sie zur Tür.  
  
„Nun komm schon..."  
  
Lachend folgte sie ihrer Freundin aus ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Doch gerade als sie an die Gegenüberliegende Wand sah, wurde ihre Stimmung wieder dunkler. 


	3. Überaschungen

Titel: Belaraniel – Zurück nach Hause p Untertitel: Rückkehr nach Hause? p Author: Nicp Email: Nic@naxa-noon.netp Rating: Gp Pairing: noch keinesp Warning: gibbet nixp Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien...mir gehört nix ausser vielleicht Bela und alle weiblichen Charas...p A/N: Diese Story hab ich eigentlich nur für Kasu geschrieben, da der Chara Mara an sie angelehnt ist... die Sty ist nicht wirklich gut, ausserdem schreib ich eigentlich lieber Slash, aber naja...es hat mich halt mal wieder überkommen...p  
  
Da ich leider keine Reviews einsehen kann, obwohl mir ff.net 6 anzeigt..*heul* gibbet erstmla nix zu sagen...vielleicht geht es ja irgendwann mal wieder...*heul*p p  
  
Haldir lag sehr lange in der Wanne und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Erst nach über einer Stunde quälte er sich aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer, wo er sich die passende Garderobe für das Fest suchte. Dann ging er vor den Spiegel und begann sein Haar zu kämmen.  
  
Als er schließlich zufrieden war, sich auch die kleinen Zöpfe wieder an ihrem üblichen Platz befanden, beschloss er dass er gut aussah und ging zur Tür. Gerade als er sie öffnete vernahm er Gelächter aus dem ihm gegenüber liegenden Zimmer.  
  
Schließlich schloss er die Tür hinter sich, just in dem Moment da sich die andere Tür öffnete und eine ihm bekannte Person das Zimmer verließ. Seine Laune sank noch weiter. Aber auch ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie trampelte wütend auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Ihr macht das doch extra nur um mich zu beleidigen, das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."  
  
Wütend hob sie ihre Hand und verpasste dem verwunderten Elben eine Ohrfeige.  
  
Aber nun war es selbst ihm genug. Haldir griff ihre Handgelenke und drängte sie an die gegenüberliegende wand. Er hielt ihre Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf fest, während er mit unglaublich wütend klingender Stimme begann zu sprechen.  
  
Degîl beobachtet die Szene und beschloss das es wohl besser war, den beiden nicht in den Weg zu kommen, langsam machte sie sich aus dem Staub, was die beiden Streithähne jedoch nicht bemerkten.  
  
Haldir sah ihr wütend in die Augen, wie konnte sie es wagen.  
  
„Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich?"presste er wütend hervor, bewegte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.  
  
„Ich sage es euch nur einmal, also hört gefälligst zu. Ich weiss nicht womit ich euch beleidigt habe, und um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir ziemlich egal. Ich wohne hier schon seit ungefähr 300 Jahren, also ist es sicherlich nicht meine Schuld das euer Zimmer genau gegenüber liegt und seid gewiss ich wäre froh wenn es am anderen Ende der Welt wäre, da ich euch dann nicht mehr sehen müsste. Solltet ihr es jedoch noch einmal wagen mich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu beleidigen, dann werdet ihr es sicherlich bereuen, denn das nächste Mal werde ich euch bestrafen!"  
  
Belaraniel wollte wütend etwas erwidern, aber der kalte Blick aus Haldirs Augen ließ sie verstummen. Sie wusste dass sie es nun wirklich übertrieben hatte, und es tat ihr in einem gewissen Punkt auch Leid, aber trotzdem hatte dieser Elb nicht das recht sie zu bedrohen.  
  
„Und wie sollte diese Bestrafung aussehen?"  
  
Sie versuchte ruhig zu klingen, was ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. Sie hatte in diesem Moment wirkliche Angst, denn der Blick den Haldir ihr zuwarf war mehr als tödlich. Dann jedoch änderte sich sein Ausdruck, von mörderischer Wut in...ja in was? War es Belustigung? Er machte sich tatsächlich lustig über sie?  
  
„Ich werde euch übers Knie legen, wie es sich für ein kleines Kind gehört, denn das scheint euer Vater in den letzten Jahren sehr vernachlässigt zu haben."  
  
Sie schnaufte. Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein, aber sie wollte es nicht wirklich herausfinden. Langsam senkte sie den Blick denn sie wollte nicht die Genugtuung in Haldirs Augen sehen wenn sie nachgab.  
  
„Ja, ich habe verstanden, lass mich nun bitte los du tust mir weh..."  
  
Wie selbstverständlich war sie vom „Sie"zum „Du"gewechselt, was sie sofort bereute.  
  
„Ich...ich meine ihr tun mir weh..."  
  
In dem Moment sah sie auf und direkt in Haldirs Augen. Dieser lächelte und löste den Griff um ihre Handgelenke.  
  
„Gutes Kind..."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Kurz bevor er verschwand, drehte er sich noch mal zu ihr und lächelte.  
  
„Und du kannst mich Haldir nennen..."  
  
Dann war er weg. Belaraniel sank in die Knie. Sie rieb sich ihre Handgelenke, denn Haldir hatte sie wirklich hart angepackt.  
  
Was sollte sie davon halten. Ja sie war zu weit gegangen, aber trotzdem musste er doch nicht gleich so reagieren. Eine Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht, und sie war so in Gedanken dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie jemand an sie herantrat und sich neben sie hockte.  
  
Sie sah auf und direkt in die sanften Augen Elrohirs. Ja ihr Elrohir, er war so ganz anders als Haldir, so ruhig und nett... außerdem hatte er nicht diese verdammten silber-blauen Augen die sie immer wieder schlucken ließen.  
  
Eigentlich war er auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemach gewesen, um sie für das Fest abzuholen und war rein zufällig Zuhörer geworden. Nun hielt er sie fest im Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Du bist zu weit gegangen..."  
  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage, und Bela nickte nur leicht.  
  
Er zog sie näher an sich heran und tröstete sie. Er wusste dass sie es bereute und hoffte dass sie sich endlich ändern würde, denn er kannte Haldir und wusste dass dieser seine Drohung wahr machen würde. 


	4. Tanzen

Titel: Belaraniel – Zurück nach Hause 4/?p Untertitel: Tanzenp Author: Nicp Email: Nicnaxa-noon.netp Rating: Gp Pairing: noch keinesp Warning: gibbet nixp Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien...mir gehört nix ausser vielleicht Bela und alle weiblichen Charas...p A/N: Diese Story hab ich eigentlich nur für Kasu geschrieben, da der Chara Mara an sie angelehnt ist... die Sty ist nicht wirklich gut, ausserdem schreib ich eigentlich lieber Slash, aber naja...es hat mich halt mal wieder überkommen...p  
  
Haldir war inzwischen auf der Festwiese angelangt, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um die Ereignisse von eben. Ja er hatte das richtige getan, aber irgendwie tat es ihm Leid. Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz in ihren Augen als sie ihm gesagt hatte dass er ihr wehtat. Sofort lockerte er den Griff, aber trotzdem brannte sich dieser Ausdruck in seine Seele. Er hoffte nur dass er nun endlich Ruhe vor ihr haben würde.  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat auch sie das Fest. Haldir sah das Elrohir neben ihr ging und sie sanft im Arm hielt. Er lächelte leicht, dann ging er zu seinem Tisch.  
  
Belaraniel sah sich um und entdeckte ihren Vater an einem Tisch zusammen mit Galadriel. Er war ein Fest zu Ehren ihrer Rückkehr und natürlich auch zur Begrüßung von Elrohir und nun gingen die beiden langsam auf den Tisch zu.  
  
Als sie jedoch sah dass auch Haldir mit am Tisch saß, wollte sie umdrehen. Elrohir hielt sie davon ab und schob sie weiter nach vorne. Er beugte sich leicht herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
  
„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht davonlaufen und wenn du jetzt nicht dahin gehst und dich setzt, dann werde ich Haldirs Drohung übernehmen."  
  
Sie musste unweigerlich lachen, da es aus Elrohirs Mund einfach nur witzig klang, ganz im Gegenteil zu Haldir.  
  
Langsam näherte sie sich dem Tisch und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie erhob ihn erst wieder als Galadriel sie ansprach.  
  
Aber sie sprach sie nicht direkt an, sondern in ihren Gedanken, was Bel zuerst zurückschrecken ließ.  
  
Lass dir den Kopf nicht schwer machen von Sorgen die auch auf Morgen warten können. Heute ist ein Freudentag und dieser sollte auch so verbracht werden.   
  
Bel nickte leicht, dann sprach Galadriel sie direkt an.  
  
„Ihr seht heute Abend wunderschön aus Belaraniel."  
  
Sie wurde rot und senkte wieder den Blick, innerlich war sie unglaublich froh dass die Ärmel so weit waren, denn sie spürte immer noch die Schmerzen in ihren Handgelenken und war sich sicher dass sie dort einige blaue Flecke haben würde.  
  
Dann erst bemerkt auch ihr Vater sie und sprang auf.  
  
„Meine Tochter, du sieht wahrlich wundervoll aus, und mit diesem Elb an deiner Seite noch tausendmal besser."  
  
Belaraniel musste kichern und sah zu Elrohir. Auch dieser war nun leicht rot angehaucht, aber beide ignorierten den Kommentar ihres Vaters und gingen zum Tisch.  
  
Galant schob Elrohir ihr den Stuhl zu Recht, bevor auch er sich setzte.  
  
Haldir hatte die Szenerie schweigend beobachtet. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf das Belaraniel wirklich hübsch aussah. Das Kleid betonte ihre zierliche Figur und war ein wunderschöner Kontrast zu ihren Augen. Was machte er da eigentlich. Er musterte dieses Kind, als würde er sich für sie interessieren, aber nein das tat er nicht. Sie war viel zu jung und außerdem das unverschämteste Ding was er je getroffen hatte.  
  
Trotzdem verspurte er so etwas wie Neid, als er sah wie Elrohir mit ihr umging. Die beiden schienen wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein, also warum machte er sich überhaupt noch Gedanken? Er lächelte leicht und merkte erst dann das Galadriel ihn ansah.  
  
Schnell schob er alle Gedanken zur Seite, denn er wusste dass diese sich soeben ein Bild von ihm machen wollte. Er hoffte nur dass sie nicht allzu viel mitbekommen hatte, denn das könnte unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen.  
  
Das Essen verlief sehr ruhig, und bald begannen die Musiker zu spielen.  
  
Belaraniel sah von einem zum anderen, denn sie wollte wirklich gerne tanzen. Doch anscheinen hatte keiner Interesse daran, und so senkte sie enttäuscht den Blick.  
  
„Haldir, hättet ihr nicht die Freundlichkeit Belaraniel zum Tanz aufzuordern?"  
  
Das war ganz klar Galadriels Stimme gewesen und beide, Bel und Haldir sahen sie verwundert an. Dieser nickte nur, denn er wollte sich seiner Herrin nicht widersetzen. Langsam stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Dann stand er vor ihr.  
  
Bela sah zu ihm hinauf. Sie sah in seinen Augen dass er in diesem Moment am liebsten verschwunden wäre, aber seine Ehre es nicht zuließ. Das versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz, warum das vermocht sie in diesem Moment nicht zu erklären.  
  
Galant verbeugte er sich vor ihr und reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
„Würdet ihr mir diesen Tanz gewähren."  
  
Mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Elrohir nickte Belaraniel und stand auf. Nur langsam reichte sie Haldir ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, ja sie hatte sogar Angst, aber es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden. Was war denn schon ein Tanz...  
  
Aber anscheinend hatten sich an diesem Tag die Valar gegen sie verschworen. In genau dem Moment da die beiden die Tanzfläche betraten erklang eine neue Melodie, eine sehr langsame Melodie. Ängstlich sah sie zum Tisch und in das lächelnde Gesicht von Galadriel. Was das alles geplant gewesen? Sie schob diesen Gedanken schnell zur Seite, denn sie wollte sich nun auf den Tanz konzentrieren.  
  
Haldir stand etwas ratlos vor ihr und zog sie dann an sich. Er spürte deutlich dass sie zitterte, und das tat ihm innerlich weh. Hatte er sie so verschreckt das sie nun so auf ihn reagierte? Er zog sie noch etwas dichter an sich und begann dann ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
  
Dann bewegten sie sich langsam im Takt der Musik. Er spürte wie sie etwas ruhiger wurde und ihren Kopf leicht an seine Schulter lehnte. Verdammt wieso fühlte es sich so gut...so richtig an?  
  
Er hielt ihre Hand noch immer in seiner. Der Ärmel ihres Kleides war etwas nach unten gerutscht und entblöste nun ihre blauen Handgelenke. Haldir sah geschockt auf die Streifen die sich darum schlingen. War er wirklich derart grob gewesen?  
  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Doch viel zu schnell war der Tanz zu ende und Bel löste sich wieder von ihm. Sie blickte noch einmal in seine Augen, dann knickste sie leicht und verließ die Tanzfläche. Sie sah nicht den enttäuschten Blick Haldirs, der sie immer noch beobachtete.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Tisch wurde sie dann von einem blonden Wirbelwind überfallen.  
  
„Degîl? Wo verdammt warst du vorhin? Du bist ja eine gute Freundin mich einfach alleine zu lassen..."  
  
Belaraniel sah sie enttäuscht an, musste dann aber lächeln als sie das traurige Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah.  
  
„Ich dachte, naja ihr wart so wütend und da wollte ich nicht dazwischen geraten, aber was ist eigentlich mit dir und Haldir? Habt ihr Streit?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich erzähl es dir später, du willst doch sicher Elrohir treffen oder?"  
  
Degîl wurde sofort hellhörig und nickte begeistert.  
  
Bel nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit zu ihrem Tisch. Elrohir sah lächelnd zu Belaraniel und bemerkte das Mädchen hinter ihr erst gar nicht. Dann stellte sie sich jedoch neben Belaraniel und er schenkte auch ihr ein Lächeln.  
  
„Elrohir, das ist Degîl sie ist meine beste Freundin damals gewesen als ich noch hier lebte, Degîl das hier ist mein Held und Beschütze Elrohir..."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und beobachtet das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Darin zeichneten sich die verschiedensten Emotionen ab. Freude, Nervosität, und dann lief sie rot an. Bel musste lachen.  
  
Der Abend verlief danach ziemlich ruhig. Belaraniel und Degîl unterhielten sich fast die ganze Zeit mit Elrohir. Haldir der schließlich auch an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war, war in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vater vertieft. Elrohir tanzte mit beiden abwechselnd, und nach fünf Mal war er so am Ende, das er sich schließlich in sein Gemach zurückzog. Vorher gab er Bel noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange und umarmte Degîl.  
  
Als er schließlich verschwunden war stand auch Belaraniel auf.  
  
„Ich werde mich ebenfalls zurückziehen. Ich wünsche euch allen eine wunderschöne Nacht."  
  
Sie blickte noch einmal zu Haldir der leicht nickte und dann ging sie. Degîl folgte ihr sofort.  
  
„Nun erzähl endlich was ist zwischen dir und Elrohir? Und was zwischen dir und Haldir? Ich will es wissen uns vorher hast du keine Ruhe vor mir..."  
  
Bel wusste das sie keine andere Wahl hatte, denn sie kannte Degîl und diese war unglaublich stur. So gingen die beiden schließlich zu ihrem Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. 


End file.
